Spider & Hawk
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un crossover romántico entre Peter Parker y Zinda Blake. Parte #04 de mi lista de crossovers entre Spider-Man y DC. One Shot. Peter/Zinda. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis One Shot. En esta ocasión una maratón de crossovers entre Marvel y DC centrado desde Spider-Man.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Spider & Hawk"**

_Marvel & DC_

_Crossover_

.

Peter Parker / Zinda Blake

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

_Creado: 04/08/2013._

_Finalizado: 09/07/2014._

_Corregido: 10/07/2014._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**E**l profesor Jonathan Ohnn solía ser simplemente otro científico más con el sueño de convertirse en famoso tras invetar algo revolucionario.

Ohnn poseía el talento, la paciencia y la voluntad para realizarlo.

Sin embargo, su problema radicaba en dos grandes aspectos. La financiación y la confiabilidad en que podía lograr lo que se proponía. Ambas iban de la mano tan entrelazadas entre sí que su frustración aumentaba cada vez que le cerraban las puertas.

OsCorp.

Hammer.

Trask.

La Fundación Hardy.

El ejército de los Estados Unidos.

Horizon Labs.

Alchemax.

Nadie pero nadie confiaba en sus palabras.

Finalmente probó en Industrias Stark y teniendo en cuenta que el propio Tony Stark ahora era un héroe mundialmente famoso, pensaba que podía entenderlo y financiar el proyecto.

También se equivocó. El mismísimo Tony Stark le contradijo que era una empresa aunque posible muy peligrosa.

Se retiró muy enojado con todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, su sueño se pudo cumplir.

Luego de ser botado de Industrias Stark, el misterioso filántropo Wilson Fisk se le acercó con una propuesta que no pudo rechazar, después de todo era lo que había estado esperando toda su vida.

Sin saber el verdadero propósito de Fisk, Ohnn creó su aparato. Un aparato tecnológico cuya idea era permitir visitar universos y realidades alternas.

Obviamente no todo salió como estaba planeado; especialmente cuando el rey del crimen, es decir el Kingpin desató una guerra por el control del mismo.

Primero su asistente, la doctora Silvia Lopez y luego el mismísimo profesor, sucumbieron ante las consecuencias de tan terrible invento.

El profesor Ohnn terminó muriendo tras la batalla final entre Spider-Man y el Green Goblin.

Aunque lo peor estaba por venir.

Siendo el profesor Ohnn la única persona que sabía exactamente como funcionaba el aparato, los distintos agujeros negros que supuestamente permitían hacer las visitas fueron expandiéndose cada vez más a tal punto que comenzaba a absorber el mismísimo universo en el cual se encontraban desatando las crisis infinitas.

Varios héroes de distintas realidades se unieron forzosamente para averiguar el como terminar con este dilema. Dos de ellos fueron Spider-Man y Lady Blackhawk quienes en este viaje pudieron conocerse mejor a pesar del hecho de pertenecer a distintos universos. El único que no lo hizo fue Batman pero todos aquellos que lo conocían sabían como se comportaban.

El problema fue resuelto. Con mucho empeño y con algunas inconveniencias como la aparición de The Void cuya idea de dejar a todos los universos en la nada casi consigue.

Los héroes prevalecieron, aunque no sin bajas. Big Barda fue una de ellas, Loki, uno de los pocos villanos que ayudaron, el mismísimo Batman y el Doctor Voodoo, el actual Hechicero Supremo.

Tras la muerte de Loki, los héroes presentes y sobrevivientes contemplaron la furia de Thor mientras este aniquilaba al enemigo.

Luego, cada uno regresaría a su dimensión con excepción de Zinda quien tras la muerte de Barda no le apetecía mucho seguir en el negocio de los superhéroes.

Peter Parker, inexplicablemente la invitó a venir a su dimensión para reflexionar un poco y luego de pensarlo, podría regresar a su mundo ahora con un aparato inventado y controlado por Reed Richards.

Zinda aceptó y se fue a lo que los viajeros llamaron Universo Marvel, su hogar, el universo DC podía esperar un tiempo sin ella.

A partir de allí, Zinda comenzó a vivir en Nueva York y pronto vio las diferencias pero no cambió sobre sus deseos acerca de seguir siendo un superhéroe.

Peter trató de convencerla pero las ironías de la vida hicieron que fuera el propio Peter quien dejara el manto.

Más tarde, el mundo de los héroes averiguaría que el nuevo Spider-Man era un hombre misterioso simplemente llamado Ben Reilly.

En tanto Peter pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Zinda y consiguió el que sería el trabajo de sus sueños en Horizon Labs como científico.

Zinda volvió a lo que ella amaba y se enlistó para pilotar helicópteros. Ellos cada vez que podían se reunían y charlaban amistosamente. Al principio sin darse cuenta, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se notaba la atracción entre ambos.

Hasta que llegó el día del beso. Una noche, luego de ver una película sobre guerra que tanto le gustaba a Zinda. Ellos pasaron el resto de la noche abrazados y con una sonrisa.

Meses más tarde, la noticia más espectacular fue vista por todo el mundo. Una violenta y cruel pelea entre Spider-Man y el Green Goblin. Peter lo vio por televisión y se preocupó por Ben. Con razón. Cerca de una hora estuvieron peleando hasta que ambos se dieron el golpe final. Mortal. Cada uno salió disparado hacia un lado y totalmente tiesos.

Los policías que llegaron declararon su muerte y finalmente los desenmascararon. Spider-Man fue revelado como Ben Reilly del cual no había prácticamente información y el Green Goblin resultó ser Norman Osborn. Shock mundial. Las noticias para su hijo Harry serían devastadoras. Para el mundo también.

En tanto, Peter quien miró junto a su novia Zinda toda la pelea, estaba preocupado. La muerte de Ben lo había afectado y comenzaba a sentir que tenía la responsabilidad de retomar el disfraz pero estaba inseguro acerca de la posición de su novia.

Necesitaba decirle. Preguntarle. De una vez. Ahora o nunca.

"_Zinda, ¿Tengo algo que decirte?"._

Zinda Blake miró a su amado a los ojos. Ella conocía muy bien a Peter y estaba casi segura de lo que iba a preguntar.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Por cierto, decidí agregar un poquito más de información al principio sobre The Spot, villano de Marvel pero obviamente inspirado en la serie de los '90.**

* * *

***Espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
